


Second Glances

by pastelfalcon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/pseuds/pastelfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I look silly,” Pepper admits, nose crinkling as she puts a knee up on the mattress. </p>
<p>“I don’t think they’re worn for the aesthetics, Pepper,” Victoria says, smoothing away the urge to smile by touching her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Glances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kittenskysong on Tumblr, who wanted some Victoria/Pepper.

From between her expensive sheets to standing before the board, Pepper Potts wields an almost tangible aura of confidence, completing tasks with kindness, attentiveness, and -- at first glance -- absolutely no fucking nonsense. Victoria loves her for this, because she’s a woman of detail and execution as well, but she loves the Pepper that comes at second glance too.

The Pepper of second glances is a woman who squints and snorts when she laughs, who gets shrill-voiced and gestures angrily when she’s upset, who wears old, stained cotton underwear under cut-off shorts when she has the day off. She is the Pepper who watches Beaches and cries the whole way through, the Pepper that still accepts Tony’s calls at all hours of the night and talks him down, the Pepper that exchanges selfies with Natasha Romanoff and once told Steve Rogers to get his head out of his ass.

The Pepper Potts of second glances is all scrunched noses and freckled shoulders and a secret love of tacky toe rings, and, apparently as of tonight, rather shocking displays of sexuality, because Pepper is currently standing at the foot of their bed with a dildo draped from the harness perched on her gently cocked hips.

“Well?” Pepper asks with a smile-grimace. “Too much?”

Victoria exhales a short breath, eyebrows raising as she sets her book aside. “No,” she says musingly, head tilting slightly as she takes in the view. This isn’t her first time being faced with a strap-on, but it seems unnecessarily tart to address past relationships in bed. “Do you feel uncomfortable?” she asks calmly instead.

“I think I look silly,” Pepper admits, nose crinkling as she puts a knee up on the mattress. The dildo bobs once and she instinctively reaches down to steady it.

“I don’t think they’re worn for the aesthetics, Pepper,” Victoria says, smoothing away the urge to smile by touching her mouth.

“Oh, gosh, shut up,” Pepper says, face flushing as she tucks her head and climbs up on the bed. She crawls quickly, getting her hands on either side of Victoria’s hips and nearly headbutting her in the process of lifting her face for a kiss. “You’re terrible,” Pepper accuses her, muffled against her mouth.

“It’s not the first time I’ve heard that accusation,” Victoria notes dryly, drawing a hand through Pepper’s strawberry blonde locks with familiar affection. Her fingers drift across the other woman’s collarbone, seeking out the tiny silver slivers of aging scars from her many mishaps at Iron Man’s heels, barely-visible remnants of a time when Pepper was as likely on any given day to be kidnapped as she was to be stuck in traffic. “You’re resilient,” she adds with a low chuckle, ducking her head to get at Pepper’s small breasts, “You’ll endure.”

“Oh,” Pepper croons, head falling back, her hands immediately finding the back of Victoria’s head and grasping gently as Victoria nips and sucks at her nipple, unoccupied hand coming up to grip and knead her free breast. “You know I was supposed to come in here and ravish you,” Pepper says faintly, sounding none too bothered by the change of plans.

“Were you,” murmurs Victoria, abruptly hoisting her girlfriend up and spilling her back across the sheets. Pepper sprawls beautifully, all sharp angles and peppered freckles, the dildo smacking back against her belly. “Well, there appears to be several flaws in your plan,” she says, easing up on her knees and moving to lean over her lap. “Dangerous oversights,” she adds, flicking her hair back over her shoulder so she can nuzzle her parted lips over Pepper’s dildo, sliding from the ring-clutched base to the shapeless tip.

“Am I supposed to be _this_ attracted to that?” Pepper asks breathlessly, “Because I really, _really_ am.”

Victoria smirks, pleased with the admission, eyes flicking up beneath mascara-heavy lashes to watch Pepper turn several splotched shades of red as she takes the dildo in her mouth. Her throat struggles only briefly to accept the sudden push before allowing her to sink down enough to kiss the base, dragging her lips back up and leaving spit glistening in her wake. “I don’t see a problem,” she says agreeably, hands dragging up Pepper’s thin thighs.

“Oh good,” Pepper says, a nervous laugh bubbling from her throat as she puts a hand over her face.

Victoria treats herself to a brief nuzzle against Pepper’s pussy, tongue laving over warm, wet skin, sucking a kiss over her already pebbled clit. Pepper’s diet is egregiously leafy so her come is bland, but Victoria doesn’t mind the lack of pizzazz when the woman beneath her immediately starts bucking her hips and writhing in choked silence, thighs spreading unprompted to allow Victoria extra room to work.

And work she does, nibbling along tender inner lips, crinkled skin suckled and teased with her tongue, dimpled chin briefly butting over Pepper’s leaking cunt. Her glasses cause brief obstruction so she sweeps them up over her hair, returning to tongue-fuck her girlfriend with vigor.

“Okay,” Pepper squeaks, heels scrubbing fitfully against the sheets, “Okay, okay, up. _Up_.”

Victoria laughs only with her now unshielded eyes, amused lines gathering at the corners. Pepper is calm and collected while heading one of the most powerful companies in the world - as well as looking after its self-destructive namesake - but she edges on fitful for Victoria, fingers wound up in the sheets. “Your impatience is a further impediment to your plans,” she chastises her in a cool deadpan, pausing to spit on the tip of the dildo again before moving to crawl up Pepper’s trembling frame.

“You mean _you_ are,” Pepper corrects her with a butterfly-light smile, eyes bright when they fall on Victoria’s just above her face. “We were just discussing how terrible you are, don’t you remember?”

Victoria croons a soundless laugh as she ducks her head, pressing their mouths together and nearly purring in approval when Pepper immediately moans and starts licking her own taste from Victoria’s mouth, slick and hot. “And I believe I said you’re resilient and will endure,” Victoria cheekily reminds her, reaching between them to hold the dildo steady, “As you have for several months already.”

“I’ve built up a tolerance,” Pepper says, faintly starstruck as Victoria sinks down on the strap-on. Her hands flutter briefly before finding a home on Victoria’s hips. “You look amazing,” she mumbles, pink-cheeked and bashful.

“Something I’m less-often accused of,” Victoria murmurs, breathing caught between choked and panting as she rolls her hips downward, taking the dildo inch by slick inch. Her insides almost burn with the stretch after a few weeks without much more than a few fingers, opened up on nothing but spit and her own come.

“Remind me to accuse you more often,” Pepper coos, her smile sweet despite the sexual flush splotching her face and neck.

Victoria rises into a sitting position, fingers splaying over Pepper’s ribs; she’s fully seated on the dildo and grinding rather than bouncing, teasing herself. Their fuck stays slow, dragging soft, silent moans from Victoria’s bare lips, teasing up the corners of her mouth a satisfied smile with every firm drag of silicone against her insides.

“I love you,” Pepper whispers, hands sliding up from Victoria’s waist to cup her breasts, tucking two fingers together to pinch her nipples with every enthusiastic squeeze. “Oh - _Vic_ …”

Pepper Potts of second glances is the woman who can make Victoria come, her fingers slipping over her own clit inefficiently as Pepper starts bucking up into her, hands pawing at Victoria’s chest. She is the woman who will always stare at her in open adoration as Victoria orgasms, enamored with the tumble of Victoria’s loose curls and the press of her teeth to her lower lip. She is the woman who will laugh breathlessly as Victoria slumps forward, panting softly, and will kiss her gently and pet her hands over Victoria’s back until finally lifting her hips with a little wriggle and a croon that means she’s ready for her turn.

Victoria loves her for all of this, far more in fact than she loves her for the Pepper Potts of first glances. 


End file.
